


Music to Reach Your Heart

by so_bee_eh_roo (sobieru)



Series: Daisuga week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Concerts, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2019, First Dates, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic Available, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/so_bee_eh_roo
Summary: Daichi has two tickets to the concert of Suga's favorite movie score composer and invites him, but may have forgotten to mention it is supposed to be a date.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549123
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Music to Reach Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not late for day three, y'all were early, of course.
> 
> Day three: ~~Drama~~ / **Music**

The times when Austrian composers would present their works inside opulent concert halls in front of rich and immaculately dressed audiences have long passed. Composers may no longer be requested for operas, but they certainly are for movie scores. It is no longer a pleasure exclusively reserved for the upper class and, when orchestras perform the scores live, there is not really a need to dress formally anymore if you’re part of the audience.

Daichi knows that it could be perfectly fine to simply wear a pair of jeans and a clean shirt, but he couldn’t help to arrive at the auditorium with a button-up shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. In his defense, he’s not wearing a tie nor a pressed jacket, although, boy, did he consider wearing them. He’s wearing a black coat to protect him from the winter coldness. It isn’t exactly casual, but it doesn’t scream cocktail party either. It’s simple and slightly elegant.

He’s just incredibly excited because Suga agreed to go out with him and wanted to impress him. No one can blame him for wanting to look proper for a date.

It… is a date, right? Daichi had received the tickets from a colleague who said he couldn’t go because of an emergency and didn’t want them to go to waste. Looking at the composer’s name on the tickets, Daichi had remembered how excited Suga had been when the composer had received an Oscar for his work, having called it an incredibly sensitive masterpiece that not only complements the movie perfectly but can also adjust to any other situation and make the perfect everyday life soundtrack. Of course, Daichi didn’t think twice about inviting Suga to the concert, knowing he would be ecstatic with only the idea. But, maybe, just maybe, being so happy to see Suga’s starry eyes when he mentioned the tickets, Daichi forgot to state that this was a date.

Oh, no. Daichi is such a fool. Suga probably thinks this is only a friendly invite, or something, while Daichi had fretted for two hours over what he should wear. Damn, damn, damn. Okay, if Suga asks about his appearance, he’ll just say that he thought it is customary for people to dress nicely for concerts. Suga will probably tease him about it, call him silly even, so that’s perfectly fine. Yes, now Suga just needs to be —

“Sorry, sorry!” Daichi hears Suga’s voice yell from afar. Turning to the sound, Daichi sees Suga come up to him running, his long light brown coat bouncing with each step. “I’m late even when I was the one who said to meet early. I’m so sorry!”

“No…” Daichi is focused on how pink Suga’s cheeks are from having run up here. “It’s perfectly fine. We still have about half an hour before we should take our seats anyway.”

Suga lets out a sigh of relief, slumping a bit forward. “That’s great.”

“Let’s go inside and take a coffee in the meantime. It certainly is cold out here,” Daichi suggests. Suga looks up at him and smiles brightly. Daichi’s heart skips a beat.

“Good idea!” Suga says as he starts walking inside the building. Daichi stays behind for a brief moment to remember how to breathe.

After taking their coffees, they sit at a table to drink them comfortably. They make light conversation, talking about how their week was, how much work they have even when the holidays are so near, how they wish they could go back to high school when life wasn’t so complicated. Daichi thinks back to those times with a smile, one that grows warmer upon seeing how Suga’s eyes soften as he looks at a point in the horizon, lost in good memories. 

Back then, Daichi was already in love with Suga, but he hadn’t dared to actually act upon his feelings, thinking that it would hurt much less to simply remain being best friends. It would hurt less when they would have to part ways for college. It was supposed to have hurt less, at least. So, of course, finding out that they lived in the same city had been a delightful surprise. The intensity of Daichi’s feelings hadn’t even flickered despite the years of separation, quite the opposite. Each time he would see Suga, his body would get filled to the brim with warmth and elation, and today is no exception.

“Daichi?” Suga asks with his lips around the cup’s lid.

“Huh?” Daichi snaps back to reality, sitting up. “What is it?”

“Your cheeks are getting red,” Suga observes.

“Ah!” Daichi turns his eyes to the side, avoiding Suga’s gaze. “It must be the coffee! It really warmed me up!” Daichi laughs awkwardly, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

“Hmm, it’s true, it warmed me up as well,” Suga looks at his now empty paper cup, shaking it to check that there’s nothing left.

A voice announces the concert will be starting soon through the speakers. Suga and Daichi look at each other before standing up and throwing the empty cups in a nearby trash can. They walk towards the entrance of the auditorium, tickets in hand. They’re ushered into their seats by a woman in uniform who smiles and comments on how good their seats are. She hands them each a program when they reach the seats and leaves with a bow and a smile.

Daichi looks around and admires the place, remarking how spacious it is. He sheds his coat without much thinking and takes his seat. Beside him, he can hear Suga do the same, so he turns.

Suga folds his coat as he sits, eyes glued to the stage. Daichi notices how dazzling Suga looks in his light blue button-up shirt and dark grey slacks, thinking briefly that he wasn’t the only one who dressed up. Suga opens the program and begins reading it with an excited smile, unaware of Daichi’s stare.

Not much time passes when the lights are lowered and the audience ceases speaking. Suga looks up from the program, his smile widening, and turns to Daichi looking giddy. Daichi can’t help but snort at how adorable Suga looks.

The director comes out and is welcomed with applause. He walks to the podium, turning to the audience and bowing. He then turns around and bows lightly to the orchestra, straightens up, and assumes his position. The audience is quiet in expectancy, everyone looking at his hand hanging in the air. He swiftly moves his hand and the first notes of the main theme of Suga’s favorite movie begin to fill the space.

Suga squeaks quietly, covering his impossibly wide smile behind both of his hands. Daichi sees Suga in the corner of his eye, feeling warmth in his chest and smiling contentedly. Placing his hands atop the armrests, Daichi enjoys the concert fully convinced that it was the best decision to invite Suga, even if the latter didn’t know this was supposed to be a date.

The songs come and go, each met with Suga’s quiet gasps and laughs at the beginning, and hums in the middle. Daichi doesn’t know where to keep his eyes, impressed by the musicians’ performance but also amused with Suga’s honest reactions. 

A particularly sad piece unfolds, the musicians all so into the music that their expressions are full of emotion. Daichi knows where this piece fits into the movie it belongs to very well, the tragic scene of the love story playing in his mind at the same time. Suddenly, he notices that Suga seems to be very quiet at this moment. Slowly turning to see Suga, Daichi notices the tears silently rolling down Suga’s cheeks, landing on the side of his left hand that covers his mouth.

Daichi’s heart swells, aching at the sight but happy to see Suga so entranced in the concert. Daichi reaches out, taking Suga’s resting hand in his and giving it small soothing caresses. Suga looks down at their hands and then up at Daichi’s face. The sides of Suga’s eyes wrinkle softly, letting Daichi know that he’s smiling in thanks under his palm.

Suga returns to watch the concert as he intertwines his fingers with Daichi’s. The piece gets to its emotional peak, each note played hitting the listeners' hearts with force. Suga’s grip tightens and Daichi feels him start to tremble. Pressing himself completely against the unmovable armrests, Daichi releases his hand from Suga’s grip to envelop his arm around Suga, placing his other hand in exchange for the other one on Suga’s. Suga rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder, crying silently.

The concert reaches its end four songs after, the musicians receiving the thunderous applause and standing ovations from the audience. Daichi reluctantly takes his arm back and releases Suga’s hand to applaud. Suga jumps out of his seat, applauding as loud and fast as he can, a wide smile on his face.

After the director gives a final bow and retreats, the curtain falls and people begin to make their way to the exit. Suga and Daichi gather their coats and do the same.

“Wow, wow, wow!” Suga is excitedly saying behind Daichi. “This was so incredible, I feel so full of emotion! Ah, my heart is still pounding so hard!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much,” Daichi says with a fond smile. 

“I loved it so much!” Suga exclaims. He gets to Daichi’s side and grabs his hand. “This was the best date ever!”

Daichi stops at that, pulling Suga back with him. “What?” Daichi asks surprised.

“Well, this was a date, right?” Suga cocks his head to one side. “What? You think I usually wear this to concerts?” Suga laughs.

“I…” Daichi is at a loss for words. “Well… um…”

Suga’s smile suddenly drops. “Oh,” he starts saying. “I thought… Oh, no, I’m so sorry. You totally didn’t mean it that way,” Suga says embarrassedly and begins to retreat his hand.

“No!” Daichi says immediately, holding Suga’s hand firmly. “No, no! I did want this to be a date! I just thought I hadn’t actually made that clear.”

“Daichi,” Suga snorts. “We’ve known each other for a long time, so of course I know what your intentions are. I’ve always known.”

Daichi feels himself blush. “A-always?”

“Yeah,” Suga nods. “Well, actually, I thought I was crazy at first,” Suga turns his eyes down and blushes. “I kept thinking that there was no way you could like me back, but I still felt deep inside that I shouldn’t lose hope. After we graduated and went to different colleges, I started to really analyze things from a different perspective and realized that we were both dancing around each other instead of with each other. I felt stupid for never telling you anything and make us waste those years of pining,” Suga looks up at Daichi and smiles. “But then we met again and it felt like we had never been apart. I knew this time I couldn’t let you go so easily and was thinking of asking you out when you appeared with the tickets. You beat me to it.”

“So,” Daichi says, surprised. “You… you like me?”

“I did say that, yes,” Suga’s blush deepens and he takes a deep breath. “Although, it might be more than just that…”

“Suga…” Daichi cups Suga’s cheek, smiling. “I’m... yes… same… I…” he babbles. Suga snorts.

“I just gave a whole speech and that’s all you have to say?”

Daichi leans forward and kisses Suga. Suga yelps in surprise but doesn’t hesitate to kiss back, pulling Daichi closer with his free hand on the back of Daichi’s neck. Their reserves forgotten between the crowd of people, they focus entirely on the feeling of their lips together. They break the kiss and lean on each other’s foreheads, looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I am never letting you go, ever again,” Daichi says seriously. Suga smiles.

“Good,” Suga whispers before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a Zelda concert years ago with a friend, but I couldn't help wondering what it could've been like if I had been there with someone else. I was in love with this girl back then, we both liked Zelda a lot and the concert happened to be on her birthday, as well. I really, really wanted to ask her out and go to the concert together, but she was studying abroad and was already in a relationship at the time. So, yeah, that never happened. Oh, well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> At least I can have Daichi and Suga have a nice date with the promise of a lifetime together, so that makes me happy （人 ´∀`* ）
> 
> If you liked this, consider leaving a comment and kudos! And if you want to know what's up with me, you can find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Music to Reach Your Heart [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267493) by [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru)




End file.
